Family! On Ice
by xOikawaii
Summary: Conjunto de Drabbles ó One shots sobre esta familia formada por Viktor, Yuuri y Yurio. AU, semi AU
1. I

Yuri! On ice _**NO**_ me pertenece.

* * *

Un ruido estremecedor y chillon saco a Viktor de su sueño, se giro aun medio dormido a ver la hora en el reloj de su mesita de a lado, eran las 2:20 am.

Se giro nuevamente, bostezando, para mover ligeramente al cuerpo dormido que tenía a su lado.

-Yuuri... -

-¿Mmhh? -

-Yurio esta llorando de nuevo. -

-Mmh, ve tú. - contesto somnoliento.

-La última vez fuí yo. - insisto.

-Pero tu te despertaste primero. - contesto volviendo a enterrar su cara en la almohada con toda la intension de volver a dormir.

-Pero tu también estás despierto ahora. -

-Si, porque tu me despertaste, bien pudiste solo levantarte de la cama he ir a ver que esta mal con Yurio. - contesto el azabache entre molesto y dormido.

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre ambos, ya que, de fondo aun se podía escuchar el sonido de los berreos de Yurio. Y Yuuri penso que era justo que Viktor fuera esta vez, ya que el era el que se encargaba de cuidar a Yurio en las mañanas.

Despues de un rato de ese incomodo silencio, Viktor fingió como que roncaba, Yuuri le dio un codazo, Viktor se quejo por el golpe y suspiro.

-Bien. Pero cuando regrese más vale que estes desnudo. - dijo y se levanto de la cama con flojera.

-Hecho. -

 **~En el cuarto de Yurio~**

Viktor sostenía en brazos al pequeño bebé rubio, arrullandolo cuidadosamente y tarareando una canción rusa que el recordaba de su infancia para que el pequeño se durmiera.

Paso largo rato arrullandolo hasta que Viktor bajo sus ojos azules para poder mirar con dulzura al pequeño que ya se encontraba dormido y tranquilo, tenia el ceño fruncido incluso mientras dormía, aún así, parecía un angelito, nada que ver con el desastre ruidoso que era hasta hace unos momentos.

Viktor beso con cariño la frente de su hijo y lo coloco con cuidado en su cuna de nuevo. Arrastro los pies hacia la puerta y justo cuando la abrió... Yurio empezó a llorar de nuevo.

Viktor se regreso resignado para volver a calmar a su hijo, revisandole nuevamente el pañal para ver si no es que le tenía alguna "sorpresita", y volvió a hacer el procedimiento anterior de arrullarlo y cantarle mientras daba vueltas en círculos al rededor de todo el cuarto hasta que volviera a caer dormido. Volvió a besarle la frente y dejarlo en su cuna, esta vez saliendo del cuarto lo más rápido que pudo, y justo cuando el puerta hizo ese pequeño 'click' al cerrarla, Yurio volvió a llorar.

Viktor soltó una pequeña maldición entre dientes en ruso mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la puerta, volvió a entrar al cuarto a hacer todo lo posible para calmar al pequeño nuevamente.

Así que al final, Viktor se la paso entrando y saliendo del cuarto de Yurio al menos unas 4 veces más, así que al final terminó durmiendo en el sillón aun lado de la cuna, con Yurio en brazos babeandole la camisa, y Yuuri terminó durmiendo felizmente desnudo en su cama matrimonial.

* * *

Holaaa ¿Como están? Pues nada como dicen en el summary, esto es básicamente un AU y escribo de esto más que nada porque me encantan los AU's familiares y me gusta pensae en el Victuuri como padres de Yurio. ¿

Whatever ¡Gracias por leer! **¿Reviews?**


	2. II

-V-Viktor.. - vino el gemido por parte del japonés antes de ser acallado por los labios del mencionado.

Habían sido aproximadamente dos semanas en las que Viktor había estado fuera por un "viaje de negocios" así que tan pronto tuvieron la oportunidad, estaban haciendo el amor para recuperar todo ese tiempo perdido.

Ambos se besaban y acariciaban con todo el amor y placer del mundo, porque la verdad era que se habían extrañado horrores. Aunque durante todo ese tiempo no pasaba un día sin que se hablaran por teléfono o se mensajearan cual si fueran un par de adolescentes que no podían aguantar las ganas de verse otra vez... Aunque ya estuvieran de hecho casados y hasta tuvieran un niño juntos.

Ambos seguían a lo suyo, completamente ajenos a lo que pasaba a su alrededor disfrutandose mutuamente hasta que..

-Papás.. ¿Que están haciendo? - preguntaba una pequeña vocecita con curiosidad desde la puerta, pronunciando mal algunas palabras.

Al escucharla, ambos adultos se detuvieron ipso facto de lo que estaban haciendo, sintiendo como una balde de agua fría caerles en la espalda al voltear a ver que el pequeño Yurio estaba en la entrada, mirándoles.

Y en momentos como este era que Yuuri quería golpear muy MUY fuerte a Viktor por tener la impertinencia de querer hacerlo justo ahora de pie en la cocina, tenían que ser más cuidadosos ahora que Yurio podía caminar y eso lo sabían muy bien, pero Yuuri no estaba ahora mismo para querer golpear lo más fuerte que pudiera a Viktor, justo ahora tenia que pensar en una muy buena excusa.

-Y-Yurio.. Pequeño ¿Paso algo? - pregunto estúpidamente nervioso Viktor mientras se alejaba de Yuuri, ó más bien era empujado muy lejos de el mientras se cubrían todo lo que podían.

El pequeño rubio seguía mirándoles raro y con el ceño fruncido viendoles como se medio vestían torpemente, tallandose su ojito porque justo apenas se había despertado de su siesta de la tarde y puede que estuviera un poco de mal humor, aunque bueno, nunca se sabia con este niño porque igual siempre parecía estar enojado.

-Escuche ruidos raros. - contestó bostezando, igual pronunciando mal algunas palabras.

-Ohhh ¿tuviste una pesadilla entonces? - pregunto Yuuri terriblemente sonrojado pero con la total intención de no hablar de lo que sea que haya alcanzado a ver el pequeño.

-Hmm, no tuve pesadi.. - el pequeño se detuvo para mirarlos entornando los ojos para ambos -¿Y porque no tenian ropa? - pregunto una vez mas genuinamente curioso aunque aun con el ceño fruncido.

Ambos adultos se crisparon con esa pregunta, sin tener idea de que mierda decirle al niño ahogándose en un silencio muy incómodo.

-Ehhh, Yurio.. ¡Que bien que te hayas despertado! La verdad es que estábamos haciendo todo el ruido posible para que te despertarás porque vamos a llevarte.. ¡a McDonald's! - contestó con todo el entusiasmo que podía fingir Viktor en ese momento.

El azabache se relajo considerablemente al ver que la curiosidad del pequeño se había ido y ahora estaba más emocionado por la idea de ir al McDonald's.

-¿¡En serio!? - pregunto emocionado.

-¡Claro que si! - contestó de igual manera Viktor.

-¿¡Van a llevarme ahora!? -

-Ah, claro que si. -

-¿Y vas a comprarme todos los juguetes? -

-Por supuesto.. -

-¿También vas a comprarme un nuevo tigre de peluche y más grande? -

-Lo que quiera mi pequeño... -

-¿También vas a comprarme más ropa con estampado de tigre? -

-Ah, Yurio ¿Porque no vas a por tu abrigo para que vayamos de una vez a McDonald's? - dijo Yuuri antes de que Viktor terminará por aceptar comprar todos los caprichos del niño.

Al final el pequeño rubio se fue corriendo emocionado y ambos adultos por fin pudieron respirar tranquilos ahora que Yurio al parecer había olvidado por completo el tema, Yuuri esperaba que no recordara nada de esto cuando fuera mayor.

-No estamos teniendo sexo hasta que Yurio tenga edad para irse de la casa. - dijo radicalmente el japonés.

-¿Eh? -

* * *

Me tarde bastante en actualizar (creo yo)

La verdad es que casi se me olvida jjajj.

 _ **¿Reviews?**_


	3. III

-Oigan.. - el pequeño Yurio llamo la atención de sus padres que se encontraban acurrucados en el sillon

-¿Que pasa Yurio? - pregunto Yuuri apartando la vista de su celular.

-El es Beka..- comenzó a hablar el pequeño rubio completamente serio mientras sostenía la mano del otro niño mientras lo "presentaba" a sus padres.

Aunque Yuuri ya había visto a ese niño antes, era Otabek, el hijo de los vecinos de a lado, apenas hace dos semanas que se habían mudado al edificio, Yuuri sabía que tenía más o menos la edad de Yurio y le hacía cierta ilusión el que fueran amigos porque Yurio no era alguien precisamente social, también le sorprendió bastante el que se hubieran hecho amigos tan rápido pero aún así estaba conforme con ver a su hijo jugar y convivir con más personas.

-El es mi novio ahora. - anunció sin más el niño de ojos verdes, completamente serio.

-¿Eh? - balbucearon Viktor y Yuuri al mismo tiempo.

-Mucho gusto. - dijo educadamente el pequeño Otabek, extendiendo la mano para saludar a sus "suegros".

Ambos adultos no tuvieron otra opción que estrechar la mano de su "yerno" completamente desconcertados y sin saber que decir.

-Ehh... Pero, Yurio ¿no crees que eres un poco pequeño para... tener novio? - no pudo evitar decir Viktor después de un rato de estupefacción.

-¡Pues yo soy un niño grande, ya se atarme las agujetas solo! - exclamó el rubio, frunciendo el ceño y mirando a su padre como si hubiera dicho la tontería más grande del planeta, el corazón de Viktor se rompió un poquito -Ahora iremos a jugar. - les aviso.

-Permiso. - se despidió también Otabek, para luego irse, aún tomado de la mano de Yurio.

Los adultos se quedaron viendo entre sí por un rato con una completa expresión de: ¿Que carajo acaba de pasar?

-Yuuri, se que es un niño, pero creo que no me agrada el hijo de los vecinos. - dijo Viktor enfurruñado después de un rato volviendo a acurrucarse en su marido.

El japonés no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

-Viktor, el es el único amigo de Yurio, no me importa si no te agrada. - contestó abrazándolo también, mientras el mayor seguía lloriqueando.

* * *

Ya quería meter a bb Otabek en este fic~

Me gusta la idea de Yurio y Otabek siendo amigos de la infancia ay.

Btw gracias por sus reviews favs y follows, lo aprecio bastante~


	4. IV

La tensión se podía respirar en el aire.

Viktor y Yuuri, ambos sentados en ambos extremos de la mesa de la cocina, mirándose fijamente sin ningún tipo de expresión en sus rostros.

Hasta hace unos momentos estaban teniendo una charla tranquila y cálida, fue después de que Yuuri hiciera una simple pregunta que de pronto el silencio se apoderó del cuarto.

Incluso Makkachin que tenía la cabeza cómodamente recargada sobre las piernas de Viktor se fue a la sala.

-¿Lavaste los platos? - volvió a preguntar el menor de ambos.

 _Mierda_.. Pensó Nikiforov.. _Aquí vamos de nuevo._

-¿Tienes hambre? - intento cambiar el tema. Viktor siempre fue un mal mentiroso.

Yuuri se le quedo viendo fijamente sin decir nada por unos instantes.

-No lavaste los platos ¿cierto? -

 _Mierda_.. Volvió a pensar Nikiforov, quedándose tenso por un minuto entero.

-Nunca me pediste que lo hiciera. - dijo con voz baja casi en susurro, como niño regañado, bajando la mirada y nervioso.

-¿Tengo que decirte que es lo que tienes que hacer en esta casa? - se cruzo de brazos el menor.

Y _mierda_... Volvió pensar Nikiforov, porque Yuuri parecía haber tenido un mal día o algo por el estilo e igual y tenia ganas de pelear.

Pero Viktor Nikiforov es una persona apasible y tranquila, y va hacer todo lo posible para no pelear con su amado esposo por algo tan estúpido como era lavar los putos platos.

-Bien, - comenzó a hablar de nuevo con una sonrisa. -Olvide hacerlo porque estaba trabajando. -

-Yurio me aseguro que te pasaste toda la mañana limpiando tus pequeñas esculturas de mi. - contestó el japonés con cara de poker.

 _Ese niño._. Penso Nikiforov ¿desde cuando se supone que esta en su contra? Antes se burlaba de su frente y ahora esto.

-Y tampoco sacaste a pasear a Makkachin, ni tiraste la basura.. - comenzó a enumerar Yuuri sus deficiencias como esposo.

-Bien, bien, bien.. - el ruso alzo sus manos en señal de rendición. -Lo siento mucho amor, soy un completo desastre y nunca me acuerdo de hacer las cosas a tiempo.. - _porque nunca quiero hacerlas,_ pensó para si mismo.

El azabache suspiro.

-¿Crees que pueda hacer algo para que me perdones? - decía mientras sujetaba una de las manos de Yuuri entre las suyas, mientras le hacía ojitos.

El menor de ambos se le quedo viendo una vez más, respondió el gesto casi de la misma forma.

-Puedes lavar los platos, sacar a pasear a Makkachin y tirar la basura. - dijo finalmente con una sonrisa, antes de levantarse de su asiento y sacar algo para tomar del refrigerador. -Y a la próxima que se te olvide, duermes en el sofá. - y finalmente salió.

 _Mierda_.. Fueron los pensamientos en general de Nikiforov.

* * *

 **I'm back.**

 _~Gracias por leer~_


	5. V

El pequeño Yurio apretó con fuerza sus puños mientras fruncia el ceño con enojo y tenia las mejillas coloradas aun por la ira.

Se encontraba en la sala de espera afuera de la oficina de la directora. Se había metido en problemas.

Esta era la primera vez que se metía en un problema como este, contrario de lo que muchos pueden llegar a pensar, Yurio no era un niño problemático, si bien tenia un carácter difícil, tenia problemas para socializar y estaba un tanto malcriado, siempre tuvo un buen comportamiento y casi nunca se metía en problemas... Hasta hoy.

Por primera vez a sus cortos ocho años de vida se había ido a los golpes con un niño más alto y mayor que él, a pesar de todo Yurio consiguió casi noquearlo dejando impresionados a todos sus compañeros y demás niños que se metian con él. Yurio se sintió un tanto orgullo de si mismo porque él era un niño fuerte y porque probablemente ahora ningún otro idiota se atrevería a decirle que parecía una niña.

Aunque la principal razón por la cual había dejado casi inconsciente a aquel otro niño no fue porque le hubiera llamado "niñita" o algo parecido, Yurio se había acostumbrado a que algunos le llamaran así, apesar de que era algo que le molestaba, nunca se había ido a los golpes con nadie por esa razón.

Pero aquel niño nuevo que había llegado hace una semana, le había sacado de sus casillas rápidamente cuando comenzó a burlarse de él... _porque tenía dos papás,_ y comenzó a atacarle diciendo que eso no era normal seguido de demás insultos que Yurio no quiere recordar ahora.

Y para Yurio era la primera vez que alguien se "burlaba" de él por una estúpida razón como esa.

¿Que había de malo con que él tuviera dos papás? Él sabía que sus padres lo amaban tanto o más como lo hacían los padres de los demás niños a sus hijos, Yurio sinceramente se preguntaba que tenía de malo tener dos padres.

Al final el rubio terminó por golpear a ese niño nuevo, ¿quien se creía que era para decirle que su familia no era normal y que no debería de existir? El pequeño rubio volvió a apretar los puños intentando calmarse porque en cualquier momento sus padres podrían salir de la oficina de la directora.

Aunque por supuesto, Yura no se arrepentía de nada, es más, si volviera a tener a ese niño en frente le volvería a hacer lo mismo, e incluso le pegaría más fuerte, aunque sus maestras le regañaran o le expulsaran de la escuela, porque no le importaba, Yura no quería estar en un lugar donde insultaran a su familia.

-Yurio.. - dijo la suave voz de Yuuri tan pronto salió de esa oficina. -Hey ¿como estas? -

El pequeño de ojos verdes se quedo callado intentando no hacer un puchero pero fallando.

-¿Estas molesto? - inquirió Viktor poniéndose hasta su altura.

El niño mintió, negando con la cabeza, porque la verdad era que si lo estaba.

-¿Van a regañarme también por lo que hice? Por golpear al idiota.. - pregunto con un deje de temor, porque justo ahora le había invadido un extraño sentimiento de culpabilidad.

-Por supuesto que no, Yuratchka. - contestó consolador Viktor, mientras lo alzaba en brazos. -Sabemos que aquel niño te molesto, aunque de igual forma no debiste haberlo golpeado. -

-¿Apesar de todas las cosas que dijo? - pregunto frunciendo más el entrecejo.

-Él ha sido regañado por eso también. Y creemos que no volverá a pasar. - contestó suavemente Yuuri dándole pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Si vuelve a pasar lo voy a golpear más fuerte. - contestó rápidamente, mientras escondía su cara en el pecho de Viktor.

-Yura, si ese niño te vuelve a molestar lo mejor sera que lo ignores y le digas a la maestra. - advirtió el japonés. -Por favor, no quiero que vuelvas a golpear a nadie. - solto un uspiro.

-Es injusto. - contestó aún escondido en el pecho de su padre. -Él puede insultarnos y ¿lo único que yo puedo hacer es ignorarlo y acusarlo con la maestra? - salió de su escondite por un momento para mirar a su otro padre. -Creerá que soy idiota. -

-Nosotros no criamos a un idiota, criamos a un niño respetuoso y por esa razón no vas a golpearlo. - contestó Yuuri. El pequeño rubio suspiro meditando sobre eso por un momento.

-Además estoy seguro que mañana se disculpara contigo por esas cosas que dijo. Probablemente no es algo que el piense realmente, tal vez lo escucho de sus padres y él simplemente lo repitió. - comento Viktor.

-Entonces sus padres son idiotas también. - contestó el niño haciendo reír a los dos adultos. -Ni siquiera nos conocen bien ¿porque hablan mal de ustedes? -

-Bueno, hay gente que es así, Yura. Odian sin motivo. - contestó Yuuri. -¿Ya te sientes mejor? -

El niño de ojos verdes asintió.

-¿Quieres que vayamos por helado antes de ir a casa? - pregunto esta vez Viktor a lo que el pequeño rubio volvió a asentir.

Ambos adultos sonrieron al ver que su pequeño ya estaba de mejor humor.

-Oigan... - hablo con apenas un pequeño hilo de voz el niño, a lo que sus padres respondieron con un suave "¿Hmm?" también. -Los amo. - dijo volviendo a esconder la cara donde hace un momento lo había hecho.

-Y nosotros a ti. - fue la respuesta amorosa e inmediata de ambos adultos, mientras caminaban a la salida.

* * *

Hoy es el día del padre y no se, sentí que tenia que escribir algo sobre esta familia idk~

(So, hace siglos no actualizaba) Disculpen si hay algún error ortográfico por ahí, lo escribí a las 4:00 de la madrugada pero apenas lo estoy publicando, luego lo reviso ah~

 **¿Reviews?**


	6. VI

-Encontré un condon en tu habitación. - había exclamando Viktor tan como si nada, justo a la mitad de la cena familiar.

Yurio, que justo en ese momento se estaba tomando tan tranquilamente un vaso de agua, la escupió toda cuando escucho aquello.

-¿¡Que mierda, Viktor!? - preguntó medio gritando, medio furioso y con un creciente rojo en las mejillas, mientras se limpiaba el agua y saliva de los labios con el dorso de la mano.

-Que encontré un condon en tu habitación. - dijo poniendo el objeto en cuestión sobre la mesa, para el impacto e incomodidad absoluta de todos.

El rubio miro aquel objeto con horror, y Yuuri que se encontraba sentado a su lado, se atragantó un poco con la comida. También se habia sonrojado por lo que dijo Viktor, porque ciertamente tocar este tipo de conversaciones referentes a sexo (sobre todo hablarlas con Yurio) era algo realmente incomodo además de vergonzoso.

No podia entender como Viktor podia decir estas cosas sin avergonzarse si quiera un poco.

-¡Estuviste urgando en mis cosas! - básicamente afirmo Yurio, sin siquiera intentar negar lo del condon mientras estiraba la mano para tomar el condon de la mesa y esconderlo en sus bolsillos rápidamente.

-No estuve urgando en tus cosas. - mintio Viktor, frunciendo el ceño fingiendo molestia, porque lo cierto era que si se habia metido a la habitación del menor con la intensión (y esperanza) de encontrarse algo así. -La verdad es que me siento algo indignado. - comento con tono solemne.

Yura y Yuuri sudaron frio por un segundo, pero igual se quedaron callados hasta que Viktor carraspeo y volvio a hablar.

-Pense que nos tenias la confianza para hablar de estas cosas con nosotros. - hizo énfasis en el 'nosotros' y Yuuri quería golpearlo por eso, porque eso significaba que ahora tendría que meterse en esa charla que pintaba, iba a ser incomoda.

-Ugh, no empieces... - comenzo a quejarse el rubio, mientras se hundía en su silla, incomodo y se llevaba las manos a la cara.

Yurio era un adolescente ahora, tenia 16 años. Y realmente no había nada acerca de tener sexo de lo que tuviera duda, si bien el rubio era un adolescente caliente y hormonal, no era un estúpido, y estaba perfectamente informado sobre estos temas, por supuesto gracias a Internet.

También por obvias razones no quería hablar sobre su vida sexual con sus padres. Ugh, nadie nunca quiere hablar de sexo con sus padres.

Hubo un profundo e incomodo silencio que a los tres se les hizo eterno, sobre todo a Yuuri y a Yurio porque Viktor parecía tan sereno incluso ahora.

-¿Esto tiene que ver con la vez que Yuuri y yo regresamos a casa más temprano y te encontramos a solas con Ota..? - Viktor ni siquiera termino de decir lo último porque Yurio se había levantado abruptamente dando un golpe sordo en la mesa con las manos y con las mejillas furiosamente rojas.

Ambos adultos se exaltaron por el golpe y porque con ese golpe Yurio había conseguido tirar algunas cosas de la mesa.

-¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡No estoy teniendo esta conversación con ustedes! Ugh.. - había gritado el menor mientras escapaba casi corriendo a su habitación.

-¡Yuratchka regresa aquí! - había exclamado Viktor poco después para levantarse de la mesa y perseguir a Yurio hasta su habitación para seguir hostigandolo con más preguntas.

Al final Yuuri se quedo solo en el comedor, dando un suspiro hondo mientras se bebía el sake directamente de la botella preguntándose sinceramente que había hecho mal con esos dos.

* * *

Ahh~ a esto solo le queda un "capítulo" más u v u

Btw ¡Gracias x leer!


	7. VII

Eran las 2:50 de la madrugada y Yurio no podía dormir a causa de la gripe.

Y sinceramente se sentía como la mierda, todo su cuerpo se sentía cansado, su garganta picaba, los ojos le ardían y comenzaba a sentir un calor infernal probablemente porque le estaba dando fiebre.

El rubio se giro a ver otra vez el reloj en su mesita de a lado y ahora marcaba las 3 de la madrugada. Bufo cansado y le dio la vuelta a su almohada para sentir fresca la tela del otro lado a ver si así podría por fin dormir y descansar, también estaba agradecido de que mañana fuera fin de semana y no tuviera que ir a clases porque si fuera así duda que se habría podido levantar temprano.

Esta era la primera vez que se enfermaba mientras estaba viviendo solo.

Aunque el rubio fuera demasiado tsundere para admitirlo, y dijera que le encantaba su nueva vida de adulto joven, viviendo solo, completamente o más bien casi completamente independiente, (porque sus padres aún le pagaban el departamento) en momentos como este realmente sentía que quería volver a ser un mocoso de 10 u 8 años para que pudiera ser mimado y cuidado.

También porque ha estado extrañando a Viktor y Yuuri en estos días, la última vez que los vio fue el mes pasado y aunque los llamaba regularmente, por supuesto que seguía extrañandolos.

Aunque estaba bien, el rubio tenía 19 años ahora y en algún punto de su vida tenía que volverse independiente.

Poco a poco el joven de ojos verdes fue cayendo en los brazos de morfeo, recordando los cuidados que Yuuri le daba y los cuentos que Viktor le contaba cuando era más pequeño.

* * *

Yurio se despertó con el olor del jengibre inundando sus fosas nasales y con la escandalosa voz de Viktor de fondo

Iba a acurrucarse a dormir nuevamente pero cayó en la cuenta de que Viktor y probablemente también Yuuri estaban en su departamento, se levantó de golpe y fue corriendo a la cocina, donde provenía el olor.

Y sí, definitivamente ahí estaban los dos, cómodamente platicando en la mesa de su cocina con el ruido de la tetera de fondo que ahora estaba hirviendo

-¡Yurio! - saludaron alegremente los dos aunque de forma más alta Viktor

-¿Q-que hacen aquí? - contestó el rubio, con la voz un poco ronca y algo exaltado -¿Y como entraron?

-Queríamos sorprenderte. La última vez que nos vimos fue hace un mes y te extrañabamos. - contestó Viktor mientras bebía su taza de té

-¿Estas enfermo? - pregunto Yuuri ahora, acercándose a el para tocar su frente

-Hmm, un poco, ya me siento mejor. - mintió, porque la verdad es que se sentía terrible, pero tampoco quería que lo regañaran o se preocuparan de más.

-Esta bien, pero siéntate, Viktor y yo compramos ya el desayuno y estaba haciendo un poco de té, tal vez con eso te sientas mejor. - respondió el japonés mientras despeinaba un poco los cabellos del rubio y se iba a servir el té, mientras el rubio tomaba asiento en la mesa a un lado de Viktor.

-Aun no me dijeron como es que entraron. - murmuró por lo bajo

Viktor soltó una risa

-Pequeño, yo pago el alquiler de este lugar por supuesto que tengo copias de la llave~ - comento Viktor como si nada

Y el rubio soltó un quejido y se molesto por la falta de respeto a su privacidad, aunque también estaba secretamente agradecido por eso, porque sino no se habría podido despertar con esta agradable sorpresa que era ver a sus padres.

Así que al final suspiro y se comenzó a beber el té que le había servido Yuuri, sintiéndose como en casa otra vez.

* * *

 _ **Hey~**_

 _ **Hmm, si, este es el capitulo final.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por sus favs/follows y comentarios pero sobre todo, muchas gracias por leer~❤**_


End file.
